Secret Love
by Inrainbowz
Summary: HPDM. Ils sortent ensemble, en secret, et c'est tout. Que demander de plus ? Un moment volé au monde et à leur vie.


Donc voila une petite fic sur un couple que j'adore, à savoir Harry/Draco, aaaah trop fan... hm, bon bref à la base c'est une fic plus longue mais je n'ai écrit qu'un bout de la suite et je ne suis pas sur de la publier, ça dépend de vous... Donc si vous voulez une suite, dites-moi !

Et mes plus plate excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe, normalement y'a toujours quelqu'un pour me corriger mes comme je ne montre mes fics à personne, vous devrez vous contenter de ma correction et de celle de Open Office, qui ne sont pas brillante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Secret Love

_« J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus qu'on se cache..._

_- Je sais que c'est dur, mais on ne peut pas..._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne pourrais pas ? As-tu à ce point honte de sortir avec moi ?_

_-Tu sais bien que non..._

_-Alors assume-le, je t'en prie, pour moi..._

_-C'est impossible... »_

Et bla bla bla. Et que je me met à pleurer. Et que je te consoles. Nan mais quelles niaiseries, c'est pas possible. C'est à pleurer d'ennui. Et puis pourquoi elle voudrait absolument s'afficher devant tout le monde ? Je vois pas l'intérêt à le crier sur tous les toits juste pour s'exhiber en public. Moi je trouve que le secret est justement bien plus excitant. Devoir se retenir en permanence, et puis avoir ces regards que personne ne comprends, des signes qu'on est les seuls à voir. Se contrôler, attendre de pouvoir voler un baiser dans un coin sombre et désert. Nos retrouvailles n'en sont que plus passionnées, plus ardentes. C'est un jeu merveilleux. Pourquoi vouloir l'arrêter ? Provoquer l'autre, le rendre fou de jalousie, flirter sous ses yeux, et le regarder s'enrager, impuissant. J'adore ça. Même si j'avoue me faire souvent avoir. Il faut dire qu'il a du succès, le boyfriend, et pas qu'un peu. Elles sont toutes à ses pieds. Et elles se demandent toutes pourquoi il ne sort avec aucune. Il n'a pourtant que l'embarras du choix. Oui, sauf qu'il m'a, moi. Mais ça, à part nous deux, personne ne le sait. Il a donc de multiples occasions de me rendre fou de jalousie, mais à vrai dire je le lui rend assez bien. Moi aussi, j'ai ma foule de prétendantes qui se pavanent autour de moi. Et elles aussi ne comprennent pas pourquoi je reste seule. Si elles savaient...

Mais voilà, elles ne savent pas. Personne ne sait. Et il y a quand même une raison à cela. Et elle est assez simple : lui et moi, nous sommes (censés être) ennemis. Et oui, nous appartenons tout les deux à deux maisons différentes, et en plus, ces deux là en particulier ne peuvent pas s'encadrer. Gryffondor et Serpentard, évidemment. Pour couronner le tout, nous avons tous les deux des positions plutôt conséquentes dans la hiérarchie d'influence de nos maisons respectives. Des sortes de leader, c'est le mot. Et nous sommes donc censés nous haïr. Hors c'est tous le contraire, et c'est pour ça que c'est un secret. Mais justement, moi, j'adore les secrets.

Bon, c'est vrai, au début, on ne pouvait VRAIMENT pas s'encadrer. C'était les insultes, les bagarres à tout bout de champs et pour n'importe quelle excuse, aussi stupide fut-elle. Mais ça n'avait rien de personnel en fait. Une peu comme une tradition, une habitude. Ça m'amusait de me battre avec lui et sa bande.

D'accord, c'est un peu faux, je l'avoue. Moi, je leur faisait la guerre par principe, mais pour lui... Je le détestait, ce héros adulé de tous, si grands, si fort, si courageux... idolâtré par les filles, jalousé par les garçons. Finalement, c'était un peu la même chose de mon coté. Mais j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de sa popularité inné, lui qui ne faisait aucun effort, alors que moi j'en avait chié pour acquérir ce statut de prince, si cher à mes yeux, auprès de mes concitoyens. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'un jour de ma cinquième année, j'ai décidé d'entreprendre une expérience très intéressante sur moi-même. Assez simple sur le fond : « Si je croisais les gens que je connais dans la rue pour la première fois, qu'est ce que je penserais d'eux ? ». Hilarant. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le fameux ennemi. Pour constater que, objectivement, il était sublime. Qu'il inspirait le respect, qu'il transpirait la maturité, et surtout, qu'il était incroyablement déprimé. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais il semblait en permanence au bord du suicide. Touché. Je me suis maudit pour mon imprudence, parce que j'avais baissé ma garde et qu'il s'y étais engouffré, balayant tout ce que je pouvais pensé de lui jusque là. Pour ne laisser qu'un adjectif surnager : désirable. Là avait commencé un long processus d'analyse sentimental, qui dura jusqu'à l'année suivante. Finalement, un jour, bourré et frustré sexuellement, je m'étais juste lancé. L'avait chopé au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il rentrait à son dortoir. L'avait embrassé sauvagement. L'avait senti me répondre.

C'est là que ça a commencé. Sans un mot. Juste des gestes. On a commencé à se retrouver la nuit. A faire l'amour comme des désespéré. Puis peu à peu, on a commencé à parler. À rire. A se connaitre.

On dit « tomber amoureux », parce que ça nous tombe dessus dans crier gare comme un parpaing jeté d'un toit et que ça fait très très mal. Et aussi par ce que en comprenant que ce sentiment dépasse largement l'attirance, l'amitié, l'affection, etc... on se sent un peu comme si on tombait dans les escaliers. Sur le cul(1). Mais finalement, c'est mieux passé que ce que je l'aurais cru. On ne l'a jamais dit avec des mots, mais les faits étaient là : j'étais dingue de lui, et réciproquement, on allait pas en faire un drame. C'est cette révélation qui a déclenché notre jeux. Notre jeux de provocation. Ça ne nous effleurait même pas que ce que l'on étais en train de faire était absurde, qu'on étais ennemi, que ça finirait mal. Parce qu'on étais protégé. Protégé par le secret.

C'était quand même la guerre là dehors. Moi je risquais ma vie en temps qu'espion pour l'Ordre, il risquait la sienne en recherchant les Horcruxes avec le vieux débris.

Mais là tout de suite, nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, en train de regarder une série moldus d'une grande stupidité sur ce qu'ils appellent la télévision (2). Moi je ne comprends pas quel intérêt on peut y trouver, mais Harry adore ça, et bien sur, moi, je ne peux rien lui refuser. Bah, je doit avouer que ça m'amuse. Le suspens est insoutenable : qui de Brad ou de Mike ravira le cœur de Jessica ? La vie est beaucoup plus simple, coté non-magique. Pas de guerre. Pas de camps. Pas de choix douloureux. Même si les miens sont déjà arrêté, et ce bien avant de tomber amoureux du chef de l'opposition. En digne Serpentard, rusé et manipulateur, l'espionnage me va à ravir. Même si mon brun n'aime pas trop ça. C'est lui qui s'inquiète, on aura tout vu ! C'est pas moi qui fait la chasse au réceptacle de l'âme du tyran psychopathe avec un vieux croulant ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant nous sommes tous les deux affalés sur le canapé, il est en plongé dans sa concentration sur le petit écran et je suis allongé la tête sur ses genoux, savourant le contact de ses doigts qu'il ballade distraitement dans mes cheveux. Au milieu de ces conflits incessant, nos retrouvailles secrètes sont devenus vitales pour moi, un point de repère indispensable qui me permet de respirer, d'oublier pour un temps la menace qui pèsent sur nous à chaque seconde.

- Dit Harry...

- Chuuuut, j'écoute !

Exaspéré, je me redresse pour plonger mon visage dans son cou, tandis qu'une de mes mains part se balader du côté de son entrejambe, ce qui a pour effet de le ramener aussitôt dans le présent. Je m'écarte doucement, et il grogne de frustration. Je sourit.

- On reste ensemble hein ? Disons, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ?

C'est à lui de me sourire.

- évidemment !

Après un baiser fougueux qui nous laisse un peu fébrile, je me rallonge sur ses genoux, le laissant retourner à sa fiction stupide. C'est comme ça entre nous. Pas de promesse d'amour, d'engagement éternel, de vœux de fidélité... Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Savoir qu'on sera encore ensemble dans quelques jours nous suffit. Au début, c'était "On reste ensemble jusqu'à demain". Puis pendant deux jours. Jusqu'à jeudi. Et ainsi de suite, pour finir avec 8 mois de relation secrète et torride et toujours ni lassitude ni routine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera encore. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera ensuite. Je sais juste que dans 7 jours, on sera toujours ensemble. Et ça, et bien, je dois l'avouer, ça me rend diablement heureux.

Fin...?

* * *

(1) Alors pour ceux qui lisent ma fic Naruto, "Art VS Scince' (mais quel nom DÉBILE !), sachez que dans le prochain chapitre (qui ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai presque finit ! Juré !) vous retrouverez ce passage parce que j'en suis trop fière (se lance des fleurs). Donc vous étonnez pas de retrouvez la même phrase mot pour mot ou presque. J'ai remarqué que d'une manière générale j'utilise souvent les même expressions, comparaisons etc... pas super originale donc, mais bon.

(2) Tous le monde à un exemple en tête parce que tous le monde à mater ce genre de série au moins une fois... Vive la télé !

J'aime bien les auteurs ont leurs petites habitudes sur leur fic, dans les messages de début et de fin on retrouve les même trucs. Genre moi je tiens à mettre le "Bonne lecture" au début, je sais pas pourquoi...

Donc si vous voulez une suite, faites moi signe, sachant que ça peut aussi rester comme ça hein... et que si y'a une suite ça viendra pas tout de suite... en fait je crois que je mettrais une suite quand même, elle est à moitié écrite et je l'aime bien alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Bref, à la prochaine !!


End file.
